Io, Te e il vero Amore
by desdeus
Summary: Piccola One-Shot nata per caso. Harry e Hermione, la guerra, la vita e l'amore.


Questa One-Shot è nata per caso e se è arrivata a questa forma è solo merito della mia musa e beta LisePotter che ringrazio di cuore.

Spero che mi lascerete un commentino.

Contiene Spoiler dal Sesto libro.

Prima di lasciarvi alla storia sempre le solite avvertenze. Questo storia non è per fini di lucro. I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà di JKR e delle varie case editrici e produttrici.

Ed ora si comincia Rock 'n Roll

**Io, Te e il vero Amore**

**Di DesDeus**

Harry era cambiato all'improvviso, era come se fosse un altro, era diventato un casanova. Poche le ragazze del quinto sesto e settimo anno che non erano passate nel suo letto. Alcune con più frequenza di altre, ma nessuna poteva dire di essere la ragazza di Harry Potter, anzi a molte aveva infranto il cuore. Non si capiva cosa gli era successo. Nell'estate del settimo anno, aveva battuto Voldemort ed era stato molto più facile del previsto. Harry si era presentato da solo, senza dire niente a nessuno, a Lestrange Manor. Aveva schiantato una ventina di mangiamorte che si trovavano nel maniero. Aveva affrontato Voldemort e lo aveva battuto, per consegnarlo al bacio di un dissenatore, nessuno sapeva come aveva fatto a convincere il dissenatore a prendere Voldemort, ma l'aveva fatto. Dopo aveva chiamato l'ordine, che si era occupato di mandare in carcere i mangiamorte, ed il ministero aveva ucciso il corpo di Voldemort.

Poi era iniziata la scuola ed Harry era iniziato a cambiare, mentre i mesi passavano e Dicembre era ormai alle porte.

Il ragazzo era seduto su un davanzale nella torre di astronomia, osservava la Luna piena illuminare la foresta proibita ammantata di neve, sentì un rumore di passi, passi conosciuti ed Hermione entrò nella stanza.

-Harry finalmente ti ho trovato!-

Harry si girò a guardare Hermione, le rivolse un triste sorriso e poi tornò ad osservare il panorama.

-Che hai Harry? Perché ti comporti così? Perché eviti me e Ron?-

Harry non guardò Hermione -Sono cose mie Hermione, scusami, ma in questo periodo voglio stare solo- il tono era triste.

-Perché Harry fino qualche mese fa ti confidavi con me e adesso niente? Non ne sono più degna?- con voce adirata

-Non sei tu Hermione, o almeno è qualcosa che hai fatto e che non riesco ad accettare-.

-Che vuoi dire se ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha offeso sono pronta a scusarmi- rispose accorata la ragazza.

-Non è il caso Hermione, se e quando riuscirò ad affrontare la cosa tornerò da voi-.

-Se e quando? Vuoi dire che non credi sia possibile che diavolo ti avrei fatto per offenderti così?- ora era veramente preoccupata.

-Non mi hai offeso! E' una scelta che hai fatto, che credevo di poter accettare ed invece non ci riesco-.

-Che scelta Harry?-

-Non ne voglio discutere Hermione- rispose Harry iniziando ad adirarsi.

-Che scelta Harry?-

-Hermione!- ringhiò con rabbia

-Che scelta Harry?-

-Che tu e Ron state insieme! Non riesco ad accettarlo! va bene! Non sopporto che lui ti stia vicino! Non sopporto che lui ti tocchi! Non sopporto che lui ti baci! Ma soprattutto non sopporto che tu ricambi. Pensavo speravo di poterlo accettare, ma non ci riesco. E non sono così masochista da rimanervi vicino, mentre vi scambiate le vostre effusioni.- esplose Harry.

Hermione lo guardava shockata, non poteva credere che Harry provasse questo per lei -Tu ... Tu sei geloso di me?-.

-Si ti amo, ma non mi sono dichiarato. Che potevo offrirti se non la morte, saresti diventata il bersaglio di Voldemort e dei suoi mangiamorte così ho taciuto. Poi lui ha scoperto quanto tu eri importante per me, ed io dovevo difenderti, così l'ho attaccato per primo, ho protetto ciò che mi è caro e questo è stata una scelta molto egoistica. Non vedevo l'ora di rivederti per dirti tutto, ma quando ti ho incontrato di nuovo tu stavi con Ron. Io ho pensato di poter accettare la tua felicità con un altro, ma non ci riesco, è difficile molto difficile, forse troppo. Quindi Hermione ti prego lasciami solo- iniziò a rispondere con passione e sentimento ma man mano che spiegava i suoi sentimenti a Hermione la voce del ragazzo s'incrinava per finire triste e affranta.

-Non posso, non voglio, sono mesi che mi sento spenta senza di te, sei parte della mia vita, non voglio perderti- disse Hermione, anche lei con voce affranta

-Ed io non vorrei perdere te Hermione, ma non ce la faccio. Ogni volta che vi vedo vicini e come ricevere una pugnalata al cuore, non posso- il tono era deciso.

-Quindi mi abbandoni?-

-Si non voglio privarti della tua felicità, ma non riesco ad accettarla. Così ho deciso di uscire dalla tua vita- il tono era sempre triste ma deciso.

-IO NON VOGLIO!- urlò disperata

-Non ci sono altre alternative-

-Si che ci sono, potrei evitare effusioni con Ron, mentre ci sei tu- cercava di trovare una soluzione.

-Più di quello che già fai? Sai Ron si lamenta spesso che tu non gli concedi nulla di più che freddi baci! In ogni caso non servirebbe dopo questo discorso, niente tornerebbe come prima Herm. Mi spiace, mi dispiace veramente, ma devo allontanarmi da voi ... da te ... per poter continuare ad esistere, perché di vivere al momento non ne sono sicuro. Si dice che il tempo curi tutte le ferite, io ci spero tanto perché questa è troppo profonda- lo disse con un tono così triste e rassegnato che fece male a Hermione. Lo vide andar verso la porta, quando le passò vicino le accarezzò la guancia dolcemente con occhi tristissimi, era un addio e lo sapevano entrambi.

Appena Harry ebbe varcato la porta, la ragazza crollò, scoppiò in un pianto disperato. Non sapeva nemmeno lei il motivo di una crisi così eccessiva, ma l'idea di aver perso Harry, averlo perso per sempre la distruggeva. Sentiva un peso enorme sul cuore e sullo stomaco ed una sofferenza profonda si stava impossessando di lei. Si alzò e corse nel suo dormitorio. Passò la notte insonne a piangere.

Dopo quel discorso molte cose cambiarono. Harry era diventato un fantasma, aveva smesso di fare il casanova, e praticamente si vedeva a lezione o agli allenamenti poi spariva. Si rifugiava in una torre nell'ala est della scuola. Quello era il covo dei malandrini, dove si rifugiavano con le loro ragazze per fare l'amore, anche lui aveva portato lì le sue amanti, ma erano sempre bendate in modo che non potessero ricordare il posto. Ora invece andava lì a struggersi ed a rimpiangere quello che aveva perso.

"Ma che cavolo ho fatto l'altra sera! Parlare in quel modo a Hermione, ma che cavolo avevo in mente! Speriamo che non ne soffra troppo" era questo che pensava, mentre sfogliava un album con le sue foto, alcune erano foto ufficiali, altri erano scatti rubati da Collin e che lui si era fatto dare. Molto spesso ricordava quell'ultima battaglia, quella che aveva portato la gente a chiamarlo colui-che-sconfisse-il-male e alla felicità che aveva provato.

_Era una notte di fine agosto, Harry aveva passato l'estate da solo a Privet Drive, troppo pericoloso per lui farsi vedere alla tana. Sapeva che Hermione era lì e a lui questo dava un po' fastidio. Quella notte dormiva tranquillamente, quando fu svegliato da una risata maligna che gli risuonava nella sua testa e a quel punto percepì Voldemort, _

"_Piccolo Potter ho scoperto il tuo segreto, arrenditi a me e la mezzo-sangue non soffrirà" _

"_Mai!" _

"_Bene allora sappi che vivrai nel terrore. Non sarà mai al sicuro" _

"_Ti ucciderò!" _

"_Tu! Non fammi ridere non ..." _

_Harry agì senza pensare lancio un legilimens e cercò di carpire dalla mente di Voldemort dove si trovava e quando ebbe abbastanza dettagli disse._

"_Vengo a prenderti" non perse tempo e si smaterializzò a Lestrange Manor. _

_Apparve di fronte a Voldemort che lo guardava stupito, il mago oscuro fece per alzare la bacchetta ma Harry, anche se soffriva per il dolore atroce alla cicatrice non esitò. Fece due passi e mollò un pugno violentissimo in faccia a Voldemort spaccandogli il naso e facendogli un occhio nero. Il mago cadde al suolo perdendo la bacchetta. Harry tirò indietro una gamba e sferrò un calcio fortissimo allo stomaco del mago, che non si aspettava quella violenza. Harry riprese a martellare lo stomaco ed il torace del mago di calci. Si accorse che Voldemort stavo cercando di richiamare la bacchetta, attese il momento giusto per agire e senza esitare, nell'attimo in cui Voldemort l'afferrò, gli schiacciò la mano frantumandogli le dita, per poi fare lo stesso alla bacchetta. Voldemort alla vista della sua bacchetta distrutta si fece scappare un gemito di dolore, che fu fermato sul nascere da Harry che gli tirò un calcio in bocca facendogli saltare i denti. Sentì un sibilo dietro di se, si girò e vide Nagini strisciare verso di lui, senza neanche pensare puntò la bacchetta._

_-Sectusempra- _

_Il serpente fu decapitato._

_Poi un gelo invase la stanza, mentre un dissenatore si avvicinava. Harry si lasciò scappare un ghigno cattivo, puntò la bacchetta _

_-Imperio!- _

_Il dissenatore si fermò a mezzaria per poi dirigersi verso Voldemort._

_-Sai Tom sei stato proprio tu a dirimi che si può mettere sotto imperio un dissenatore, era nei tuoi ricordi, così come il fatto che ne hai un assoluto terrore, ora vedremo come reagisci al bacio. Hai fatto un grande sbaglio a minacciare Hermione, lei è troppo importante, non ti permetterò di farle del male-._

_-No ti prego perdono, io mi pento di quello che ho fatto, ma manda via il dissenatore-._

_-Io non sono Silente, non offro seconde opportunità-._

_-Ti pre... Arghhh- in quel momento il dissenatore si scoprì il volto mostrando l'orrenda bocca circolare e risucchiò l'anima di Voldemort, e per uno strano motivo altri tre oggetti apparvero nella stanza erano una coppa un medaglione e una Piuma di corvo d'oro, da loro fuoriuscirono delle nuvolette nere che finirono nella bocca del dissenatore, mentre gli oggetti colpivano il suolo. Harry congedò il dissenatore. Poi lasciò la stanza, si mosse con calma per le varie ali del castello schiantando i vari mangiamorte nel loro letto. Si fermò solo di fronte a Bellatrix, l'istinto gli urlava di ucciderla, ma poi gli apparve il volto di Hermione, lei credeva nella giustizia. E si limitò a schiantarla, insieme con il marito. Tornò nella stanza dove stava Voldemort, che rannicchiato in posizione fetale, perdeva bava rossiccia dalla bocca devastata. Harry lo guardò senza provare nulla, si avvicinò al camino, prese della polvere volante e quando le fiamme furono smeraldine le attraversò urlando _

_-Hogwarts Ufficio del Preside- _

_Usci nello studio di Silente il vecchio mago era seduto alla sua scrivania e lo osservava _

_-Buongiorno Harry, vuoi una tazza di té?- indicando una teiera fumante._

_-No Grazie, Voldemort è morto e ho schiantato una ventina di Mangiamorte sono nelle loro camere a Lestrange Manor- fece calmo e tranquillo Harry mentre si gustava Silente che sgranava i suoi vispi occhi azzurri._

_-Credo di avere le allucinazioni!- disse il vecchio mago._

_-Oh no! Ha capito perfettamente. Lui ha minacciato la donna che amo e io sono andato lì e l'ho pestato-._

_-è ancora in vita?-_

_-Si ma ha subito il bacio di un dissenatore, anche gli Horcrux sono distrutti-._

_-Come hai ...-_

_Fatto?- lo interruppe Harry -Mentre ero in contatto con Voldemort ho usato un legilimens per capire dove si nascondeva, ho scoperto che aveva il terrore dei dissenatori e che lì teneva tutti sotto imperio. Il resto è facile immaginarlo-_

_Silente si alzò _

_-Expecto Patronus- _

_Una maestosa fenice d'argento apparve nell'aria, Silente fece un gesto secco con la bacchetta e questa svanì _

_-Ho chiesto all'ordine di raggiungerci a Hogsmeade, adesso ci smaterializzerai entrambi a Lestrange Manor in modo che possa approntare una passaporta-._

_-Bene Preside-_

_-Harry un attimo, non mi sembra il caso che ti presenti in pigiama- e con un gesto della bacchetta fece apparire su di Harry un paio di jeans e una t-shirt e un paio di scarpe da ginnastica. _

_-In effetti, non sembrerebbe molto eroico che avessi battuto Voldemort in pigiama!- disse Harry felice, non si sentiva così da tanto tempo-._

_Poi si concentro e si smaterializzò con Silente nella sala dove si trovava il corpo di Voldemort, Silente guardo sorpreso colui-che-non-doveva-essere-nominato, il naso rotto, un occhio nero, la bocca spaccata con i denti rotti, la mano destra in una posizione innaturale, si girò a guardare Harry che, notato lo sguardo indagatore del preside, iniziò a fischiettare guardando il soffitto della stanza. _

_-Harry questo l'hai fatto prima o dopo il bacio?-._

_-Che domande! Prima altrimenti che gusto c'era-_

_Silente fece una risatina poi si avvicinò ad una maschera da mangiamorte posata su un tavolo, la trasformò in una passaporta e poi si smaterializzò con Harry a Hogsmeade dove c'era l'ordine al gran completo. _

_-Voldemort è stato battuto, ci sono una ventina di mangiamorte schiantati che aspettano di essere condotti ad Azkaban. Ora io e Harry andremo al ministero e vi raggiungeremo con i rinforzi-._

E così fu, Harry ricordava che per una settimana non aveva fatto altro che stringere mani e parlare con questo o con quello. E ricordava anche con rammarico quando aveva visto Hermione

_Quel giorno finalmente il ministero lo aveva mollato e lui era corso alla tana, non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciare Hermione, di poterle parlare, di poterle dire quanto l'amava. Era appena uscito dal camino, quando fu travolto da una massa di capelli ricci, _

_-Harry sei grande ce l'hai fatta e senza ricorrere all'avada- _

_-Si. Ho deciso che era arrivato il momento di chiudere i giochi-._

_-Sei stato un pazzo ad agire senza copertura io e Ron saremmo venuti con te se lo avessi detto-._

_-Era una cosa che dovevo fare solo Herm. E qui che novità ci sono?-_

_-A parte i paparazzi? Nulla tranne che io e Ron stiamo insieme-_

_Harry senti qualcosa dentro di lui rompersi e frantumarsi, si girò per non farsi vedere da Hermione, _

_-Davvero? Sono felice per voi- disse fingendo una felicità che non provava._

_Hermione gli credette. Poi si avvicinò Ron._

_-Harry ce l'hai fatta, hai battuto tu-sai-chi- disse felice._

_-Ron ora che è morto potresti anche chiamarlo Voldemort, e poi ho saputo che anche tu hai vinto la tua sfida- e lancio uno sguardo verso Hermione._

_Ron arrossì fino alle punte delle orecchie, mentre Harry rideva, anche se dentro il suo cuore, l'anima lacerata urlava tutto il suo dolore. Harry passò il resto della giornata a raccontare come avesse battuto tu-sai-chi, ma in lui c'era qualcosa che non andava, e così quando andò via invece che dirigersi a Grimmuald Place, entrò in un pub babbano dove si sbronzò completamente. Qui mentre era ubriaco si era messo a parlare con il barista._

_-Ehi ragazzo non ti sembra di esagerare stai bevendo quella Vodka come se fosse acqua.-._

_-Hic-Hic voglio farmi male, voglio bere fino a dim...dimenticarla-._

_-Una ragazza ti ha mollato?-_

_-Hic La ragazza Hic che amo si è messa Hic con il mio migliore amico-_

_-Capisco, ne ho visti tanti come te, se vuoi un consiglio fregatene, sei un bel ragazzo sono sicuro che puoi rimorchiare tutte le ragazze che vuoi, fallo e dimenticati di lei!-._

_-Hic lo sai hai proprio ragione Hic- Si alzò traballante e si smaterializzò a Grimmuald Place dove si prese una sonora strigliata da Lupin._

Harry sorrise mentre ripensava al malandrino che gli diceva che era proprio un degno erede di Sirius e James. Ma ricordava anche come sul treno aveva abbordato Lisa Turpin di corvonero, con cui era appartato nel bagno del treno, e tutte le altre con cui era stato nel vano tentativo di dimenticare lei. Si ricordava pure di come Ginny si fosse fatta avanti.

_-Harry! __Harry!-_

_-Ciao Ginny-_

_-Ciao Harry ti posso parlare? - __Harry le fece un cenno e lei continuò -Volevo sapere che ti è successo? È dall'inizio della scuola che eviti me Ron e Hermione?-._

_-Non vi evito- negò Harry -E che sono impegnato-._

_-A infilarti sotto le gonne di mezza Hogwarts?- chiese sarcastica._

_-Si sto recuperando il tempo perduto-_

_-E non vorresti recuperalo con me?- disse Ginny tutta rossa._

_-Ginny ... io non cerco una storia seria, voglio solo una ... una ... una scopata non trovo un modo più carino di dirlo, e questo che cerchi? Perché non avrai altro-_

_-Io...-_

_-Io non credo che cerchi questo, ti conosco abbastanza da sapere che, anche se hai avuto dei ragazzi, non ti sei mai spinta oltre un certo punto perché cerchi una storia seria e non una botta e via. Se però vuoi questo, ok, ma sappi che non sarà niente di più-._

_-Quindi non è che ti faccio schifo?-_

_-No, ma non cerco l'amore. Sono innamorato di una ragazza per me irraggiungibile e non voglio ingannare nessuno-._

_-Io volevo solo capire- disse Ginny_

_-Non c'è nulla da capire Ginny, sto solo cercando di dimenticare- disse Harry per poi dirigersi verso Hannah Abbott di tassorosso, la sua attuale fiamma. _

Ma non era l'unico a star male, anche Hermione da quella sera alla torre di astronomia era cambiata. Passava le notti a piangere per la fine della sua amicizia con Harry, mentre di giorno era una molla pronta a scattare per ogni piccolezza e Ron era il suo bersaglio primario. In parte perché lo riteneva colpevole per l'allontanamento di Harry, in parte perché era l'unico che le fosse rimasto vicino. In quel momento si era rifugiata nell'angolo più nascosto della biblioteca era seduta su un davanzale e stava ripensando alle parole di Harry

_-Ti amo-_

"E io che provo per Harry? Io non so cosa provo per lui, mi manca, mi manca da morire, non mi sento più me stessa senza di lui, è l'unico che mi fa i complimenti per quello che sono veramente, per la mia intelligenza, l'unico che sappia guardare dietro le mie maschere e consolarmi quando mi sento giù. E io come l'ho ripagato?"

_-Ogni volta che vi vedo vicini e come ricevere una pugnalata al cuore-._

"Ecco come l'ho ripagato ferendolo mentre lui"

_-Non voglio privarti della tua felicità-_

"Ma io sono veramente felice? Si! Chi vuoi ingannare Hermione? Solo te stessa e quel tonto di Ron e forse neanche lui non dopo queste due settimane. Non si sceglie chi amare ed io non amo Ron" Hermione ripensò ancora a quel giorno alla tana, si trovavano nel giardino e stavano studiando. O perlomeno lei stava studiando.

_-Ron smettila di guardare me e studia- disse secca Hermione._

_Ron divenne tutto rosso -E che non ci riesco tu mi piaci- disse il ragazzo rosso come un pomodoro maturo. Per poi continuare -Ti amo Hermione, Vuoi metterti con me?-._

_Hermione rimase in silenzio per un attimo -Ron, ti voglio bene provo dell'affetto e sono un po' attratta da te, ma non ti amo.- era seria molto seria._

_-Hai detto che un po' ti piaccio, possiamo almeno provare a stare insieme? Sono sicuro che con il tempo ricambierai il mio amore- disse con un'espressione così tenera, che Hermione non ebbe il coraggio di spezzargli il cuore._

_-Ron possiamo provare, ma se non funziona la chiudiamo senza storie o tentennamenti-._

_-Si va bene Hermione- si avvicinò e diede un bacio alla ragazza, un bacio sulle labbra a cui lei non rispose minimamente, né le procurò alcuna sensazione._

_Ma non lo diede a vedere e quando Ron si staccò, gli sorrise._

E poi ripensò a, quando Harry era andato alla tana, aveva notato come lui si fosse irrigidito, quando aveva menzionato che stava con Ron ed il suo tono quando aveva fatto i complimenti al ragazzo sembrava sarcastico. A quel tempo aveva pensato che fosse dovuto allo stress per la battaglia, ma con il senno di poi capì che non era così. Ricordò anche quando erano sul treno

_-Sai dov' è Harry?- chiese Hermione a Ginny._

_-No, è stato poco qui poi è sparito- rispose l'interpellata._

_-Io l'ho visto- fece Luna _

_-Dove?- chiese Hermione_

_-Si è chiuso nel bagno con Lisa Turpin-_

_-Vuoi dire che sta con quella?- esclamò Ginny, mentre Hermione rimaneva in silenzio ed ascoltava con attenzione._

_-No, lei l'ha avvicinato e lui le ha detto che se voleva potevano divertirsi un po' nel bagno del treno e quella che è una troia di prima categoria, si è fiondata subito- ammise Luna._

_Hermione non lasciò finire di parlare, che si diresse verso il bagno proprio in tempo per vedere uscire Harry con una faccia compiaciuta e Lisa che si stava mettendo a posto i capelli. Hermione preferì non farsi vedere e si nascose in un angolo, ciò le permise di captare tutto il discorso. _

_-Sai Harry mi è piaciuto molto-_

_-Anche a me hai una bocca di velluto. Però te l'ho detto non voglio storie, se ti va di scopare io sono disponibile ma niente storie.-._

_-Ma posso dire che sono venuta a letto con te?-._

_-Si a me non importa, basta che non mi piante scenate del tipo che sono l'unico amore della tua vita ecc. ecc. Io voglio solo sesso-_

_-Oh a me va benissimo- esclamò la ragazza dandogli un bacio molto lascivo, per poi richiudersi nel bagno. Harry si allontanò con un'espressione che Hermione non gli aveva mai visto, un misto di felicità e rammarico._

_La ragazza rimase lì per un po', mentre cercava di dare un nome alla strana sensazione che le stringeva il petto dopo aver visto Harry con quella quella... quella troia. _

_Rientrò nello scompartimento dove c'era anche Harry, ma non gli disse nulla di quello che aveva visto e sentito, anzi voleva dimenticare sia la scena che il discorso, ma ci pensò il suo ragazzo a tirarlo fuori. Ron entrò trafelato nello scompartimento e senza neanche riprendere fiato _

_-Harry ma è vero che ti sei fatto la Turpin nel cesso?-._

_-Ron!- un urlo a tre voci risuonò nello scompartimento da parte di Luna, Ginny e Hermione._

_-Ron non credere alle voci di corridoio. È stato solo sesso orale-_

_-Harry!- altro urlo a tre voci, mentre Harry sghignazzava._

_-Vuoi dire che ti sei fatto fare un pompino dalla Turpin? Beato te...- non aveva finito la frase che Hermione gli aveva lanciato contro il giornale che Luna stava leggendo._

_-Harry scusa se te lo dico, ma Lisa è una troia- disse Luna serafica._

_-Lo so Luna sono andato con lei perché non cerco una storia seria- _

_-Ah! Allora va bene-_

_-Si voglio solo divertirmi e riguadagnare il tempo perso-._

_Gli altri rimasero in silenzio senza commentare, ma Hermione dentro sentiva una rabbia pazzesca. Decise che avrebbe parlato a Harry per fargli capire che stava sbagliando._

"Che stupida a credere che fosse rabbia per come si stava svendendo Harry! quella era gelosia bella e buona ed io non l'ho capito. E non sono riuscita a parlargli fino alla settimana scorsa. Anche se ogni volta che lo vedevo con un'altra ragazza io morivo dentro, come ho potuto confondere così i miei sentimenti? E Come ho potuto aspettare così tanto per parlargli? Adesso forse lo capisco meglio è stata paura. Paura di sapere chi fosse la ragazza irraggiungibile di cui mi ha raccontato Ginny"

_-Hermione senti posso parlarti?-_

_-Si Ginny dimmi? Che ti è successo? Hai una faccia-_

_-Ho parlato con Harry-_

_-Oh! Che ti ha detto?- chiese ansiosa Hermione._

_-Che è innamorato di una ragazza irraggiungibile e che va con tutte per dimenticarla.-._

_-E chi è questa?- disse Hermione con tono truce nella voce._

_-Non me l'ha detto. Gli ho anche chiesto perché non ci ha provato con me!- la voce di Ginny tremava._

_-E?-_

_-E dice che non gli sembro il tipo da una botta e via e che non cerca l'amore- disse la rossa piangendo._

_-Te l'ho detto Ginny. Dimenticalo è l'unica cosa che puoi fare.-._

_-Lo so! Ma vorrei essere felice anch'io, stando con il ragazzo che amo, come te e Ron- le rispose tra le lacrime la rossa._

_-Io non sono così felice Ginny- ammise piano la mora._

_-Cosa?- esclamo stupita_

_-Io non amo Ron. Mi sono messa con lui per non ferire i suoi sentimenti, ma non sono affatto certa dei miei sentimenti per lui, gli l'ho anche detto che era solo un tentativo, ma lui ci crede così fermamente e poi e l'unico che mi è rimasto visto che Harry sì da alla pazza gioia-._

_-Cerca di non fare troppo male a Ron- disse Ginny per poi allontanarsi._

"E dopo quel discorso ho avuto paura di affrontare Harry, certo tutti i miei ragionamenti, quelli meglio lasciarlo sfogare, forse è una ragazza conosciuta durante l'estate e tutto il resto, erano favole per non affrontare l'idea che Harry amasse un'altra. E io come una stupida non l'ho capito fino ad oggi, anche se quando mi ha sfiorato la guancia l'altra sera mi sono sentita morire dentro. Ho bisogno di Harry non ce la faccio ad andare aventi così. Perché io lo amo e solo quando l'ho perso l'ho capito, ma me lo riprenderò! Parola di Hermione Granger! Prima di tutto questo però devo chiarire con Ron e lasciarlo. È giusto che trovi una persona che non gli dia solo freddi baci come ha detto Harry".

Quella sera Hermione aveva trascinato il rosso in un angolo isolato della sala comune, Ron immaginava che fosse successo qualcosa, sapeva che a Hermione era successo qualcosa, per due settimane era stata completamente fuori o era apatica triste e persa nei suoi pensieri, o aggressiva e incazzata con il mondo intero e con lui in particolare. Ma qualsiasi problema avesse non lo aveva voluto condividere con lui. Mentre adesso aveva una luce decisa nello sguardo.

-Ron io ti devo dire una cosa importante.- fece una pausa e poi -Io ti lascio-

La ragazza si aspettava urla e strepiti ma non vennero, il ragazzo si lasciò cadere su una sedia era pallido e triste

-Perché?- chiese atono

-Ho capito di amare un altro, non posso stare con te pensando continuamente a lui. Guarda queste settimane come le abbiamo passate.-.

-Mi avevi detto che non mi amavi, ma perché ti sei messa con me se amavi un altro- ora iniziava ad adirarsi.

-Non lo sapevo o meglio confondevo l'amore con una grande amicizia-.

-Harry! tu ami Harry, che stupido a non pensarci!E' successo dopo che hai parlato con lui! Che ti ha detto per farti capitolare così ? Che ti amava?- il tono era sarcastico quasi come uno sfottò.

-Si ha detto di amarmi e che era felice per me, anche se non riusciva a guardarci mentre stavamo insieme e così è uscito dalle nostre vite, ma io non riesco ad andare avanti senza di lui, ho _bisogno_ di Harry, mi manca parlare con lui, stare vicini al camino la sera. Mi spiace Ron di averti illuso, ma Harry per me è troppo importate, è diventato molto più di un amico, e non l'ho capito finché non l'ho perso-.

Ron la guardò e capì di averla persa, quando gli aveva detto che era disposta a provarci, era stato felice pensava di riuscire a legarla a se, invece l'aveva persa per sempre. Harry gli aveva tolto anche questo e l'aveva fatto nell'unico modo in cui non poteva incazzarsi con lui. Penso di urlare contro Hermione, di dirle che era una stupida, che nessuno l'avrebbe amata come lui, ma sapeva che era inutile. L'unica cosa che avrebbe ottenuto, era di perdere anche la sua amicizia oltre che l'amore e così fece l'unica cosa che poteva fare, corse ai ripari salvando il salvabile.

-Va bene Hermione lo capisco. Mi avevi detto di non provare che affetto per me e quindi non posso chiedere di più. Ti ho avuto per qualche mese e questo mi dovrà bastare, ma io voglio rimanere amico tuo ed anche di quell'altro scemo. Adesso vai! Vattelo a riprendere.- le sorrise un sorriso triste, ma pur sempre un sorriso. Hermione l'abbraccio forte e gli sorrise a sua volta, per poi dirigersi verso Harry, che stava discutendo con David Beckam studente del quarto anno e nuovo cacciatore di Grifondoro. Harry appena la vide avvicinarsi, salutò frettolosamente il ragazzo e si lanciò verso la porta, ma Hermione con una rapida stoccata della bacchetta lo centrò con un incantesimo non verbale, che, però sembro non avere effetto, dato che Harry continuò la sua corsa fuori dal ritratto. Hermione rimase ferma dove era, con un sorrisetto furbo sulle labbra per poi seguire Harry fuori dalla sala comune con tutta calma.

Ron osservò tutta la scena con attenzione, e appena Hermione si fu allontanato si prese la testa fra le mani ed iniziò a piangere. Aveva fatto bene a lasciare andare la ragazza, c'era stato più calore in quell'ultimo abbraccio che in tutti i baci che si erano scambiati da quando stavano insieme, a pensarci lui stava con Hermione solo a parole, perché nei fatti, lei sfuggiva ogni contatto, raramente si faceva prendere per mano e ancor meno baciare, e se succedeva lui non sentiva alcuna passione da parte di lei, in effetti, non si erano mai spinti oltre qualche casto bacio a fior di labbra. Ma anche con tutte queste considerazioni faceva male comunque, ancor più perché lui aveva voluto ignorare tutti i segnali, la tristezza di Hermione, mentre Harry diventava sempre più distante, la rabbia o molto probabilmente la gelosia ogni volta che Harry se ne andava con una nuova ragazza, e poi le ultime due settimane dove avevano litigato praticamente tutti i giorni per motivi futili e dove Hermione non aveva mai ceduto il punto. Sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi e poi vide due gambe che conosceva bene.

-Ron ti senti bene?- chiese con voce preoccupata Ginny.

-Si sto bene, fisicamente ... ma ho il cuore a pezzi-.

-Che è successo?- chiese la ragazza prendendo una sedia e mettendosi vicino al fratello.

-Hermione mi ha lasciato- disse atono.

-Ohh! Mi dispiace Ron-

-Non importa Ginny in realtà non si può proprio dire che stessimo insieme- ora il tono era amareggiato.

-Come ... come è successo?-

-Niente di che mi ha preso e mi ha detto io ti lascio, in effetti è stata abbastanza brutale, lei che dice sempre di essere diplomatici- disse con una risatina amara -Non riusciva ad accettare la lontananza di Harry, gli è andata a parlare e lui gli ha confessato di essere innamorato di lei, che non riusciva ad accettare che stessimo insieme e così si è allontanato, e lei come hai visto è andata giù di testa, stasera mi ha detto che lei ha bisogno di Harry ha usato proprio questa parola _bisogno_- il discorso era stato pronunciato con amarezza e la voce rotta dal pianto.

Ginny rimase in silenzio in effetti c'era ben poco da dire.

-Come è finita?- chiese dopo un po' che stavano lì in silenzio.

-Niente, le ho dato la mia benedizione- disse piano Ron poi alzò gli occhi e vide una Ginny sconvolta -Che dovevo fare? Per la prima volta da mesi vedevo di nuovo quella scintilla di vitalità nei suoi occhi, ho capito che avrebbe lottato per riprendersi Harry contro tutto e tutti, così almeno conserverò la sua amicizia e quella di Harry. E poi parliamoci chiaro Ginny ti sembravamo una coppia? Se ci siamo scambiato una trentina di baci è troppo! E poi tutti baci da ragazzini, quelli del primo secondo anno baciano meglio di noi. Lei non mi amava e mai mi avrebbe amato-

-Si è messa con te per non ferire i tuoi sentimenti- disse Ginny e aveva tutte le caratteristiche di un'ammissione.

-Si lo credo anch'io spero che Harry la renda felice.-

-Lo farà io gli ho parlato, sapevo che era innamorato di una ragazza che lui definiva irraggiungibile. Sai, quando l'ho visto andare con tutte quelle ragazze mi sono fatta avanti anch'io. Insomma non ho niente dimeno di Lavanda o Calì, ma lui mi disse che era solo sesso, che non cercava l'amore. Mi disse che con me non ci aveva provato, non perché non gli piacessi, ma perché mi rispettava e che mi conosceva abbastanza da sapere che non andavo in cerca di una botta e via, in effetti, ha ragione, anche se con lui forse l'avrei anche fatto.- ammise mogia Ginny.

-Non ci resta che accettare la cosa Ginny, e tenerci almeno la loro amicizia, non credere che sia stato facile per me passare questo periodo senza Harry-.

-Lo so manca anche a me-

Nel frattempo Hermione seguiva le indicazioni della sua bacchetta, l'incantesimo di segnalazione funzionava perfettamente e la stava guidando sulle tracce di Harry. Arrivò fino all'ala est del castello e da qui ad una piccola torre si fermo davanti ad un ritratto, un giullare che la canzonava in modo malandrino

-Gentile puzzella, cosa posso fare per te?- lo disse con lo stesso sorriso scanzonato di Sirius

-Dovrei entrare-

-Molte ragazze sono passate attraverso me, e nessuna era carina come te, ma senza parole d'ordine passare non potrai-.

Sì le sembrava proprio Sirius così fece un tentativo -Giuro di non avere buone intenzioni-.

-Oh! Fatto il misfatto- disse il giullare ruotando su stesso e lasciando entrare Hermione.

Era una camera da letto, dominato da un letto King-Size con le lenzuola di seta rossa in un angolo stava un mobile bar molto fornito. Seduto sul davanzale della finestra stava Harry che guardava sorpreso Hermione.

-Sapevo di dover cambiare quella dannata parola d'ordine. - disse Harry fissandola -Perché sei qui?- chiese infine.

-Per parlare-

-Non credo che abbiamo altro da dirci Hermione- le rispose freddo per poi tornare a fissare il panorama.

Hermione prese un respiro profondo -Ho lasciato Ron-.

Harry si voltò a guardarla, non parlò, ma il suo sguardo diceva tutto -Hai detto che volevi la mia felicità, bé sei tu la mia felicità. Non ce la faccio a stare senza di te, sono stata male da morire queste settimana sapendo di averti perso. Sono mesi che non vivo, mi trascino, e trascinavo con me Ron. È vero lui mi ama, ma io no! Gli lo avevo detto che non lo amavo, che potevamo provare a stare insieme, ma come posso stare con lui quando tutti i miei pensieri sono per te?.-

Harry rimase in silenzio fissandola, e per una volta Hermione non riuscì a interpretare lo sguardo dell'amico troppe emozioni si muovevano dietro di essi.

-Come è finita?- chiese alla fine

-L'ha presa male, ma non ha fatto scenata è stato molto maturo, mi ha detto di venirti a riprendere, ah ti ha dato dello scemo-.

-Bé meno male. Non volevo che voi due litigaste per me.- a queste parole Hermione sorrise e si avvicinò al ragazzo sedendosi sull'altro lato della soglia

-Quindi adesso tornerà tutto come prima- disse Harry

-Io non voglio che tornì tutto come prima- disse Hermione per poi prendere un respiro profondo si avvicinò alle labbra di Harry e le baciò. Era la prima volta in assoluto che prendeva l'iniziativa, si era sempre lasciata baciare ed anche poco doveva ammetterlo, ma non voleva più soffrire voleva stare con Harry. Lui rispose al bacio con una passione ed una foga che avrebbero dovuta spaventarla, ma che invece fece ardere la sua passione e mettere la stessa foga nel bacio. Per la prima volta capì cosa volesse dire baciare. Si staccarono solo, quando rimasero senza fiato, Harry prese Hermione e se la sedette in grembo per poi tornare a baciarla, con la stessa intensità di prima. Hermione si sentiva come non mai, forse per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita si sentiva Viva, si viva e senza controllo. Harry le faceva perdere il controllo, Harry era libertà, Harry era come un animale selvaggio indomabile, era il lupo solitario e lei ..lei era la sua lupa, sì lei era di Harry e di nessun altro. Le mani del ragazzo percorrevano il corpo di Hermione in audaci carezze, che li stavano portando rapidamente al punto di non ritorno. Harry si sollevò e con la ragazza tra le braccia, la portò sul letto dove la sdraiò per poi riprendere a baciarla con foga e passione, mentre una mano giocava con il seno e l'altra accarezzava la coscia ed il sedere di Hermione. La ragazza era preda di una passione sfrenata afferrò i lembi della camicia di Harry e tiro con forza facendo saltare tutti i bottoni Harry si staccò dal bacio e la guardò stupito, poi con un sorriso furbo prese la bacchetta e puntandola contro Hermione -Espelliveste- i vestiti di Hermione volarono via dal suo corpo lasciandola nuda Harry, ammirò il corpo della ragazza, la divisa copriva delle curve niente male era flessuosa, proporzionata ed estremamente eccitante con quell'espressione un po' sorpresa. Punto la bacchetta contro di se e ripete l'incanto Hermione l'ammirò, era bello, aveva un corpo magnifico, era la prima volta che vedeva un uomo nudo dal vivo, ma non si sentiva imbarazzata, semplicemente sentiva di volere Harry. Il ragazzo le puntò contro la bacchetta -Invalida fecondatio- Hermione sorrise prese la bacchetta e la lanciò via, per poi fiondarsi sulle labbra del ragazzo. Ripresero a baciarsi, mentre i corpi nudi si strisciavano, Harry si chinò a baciare i seni di Hermione, giocò con i capezzoli lambendoli, succhiandoli fino a farli diventare turgidi e duri come chiodi, poi scese più in basso leccandola fino ad arrivare all'ombelico ed anche qui si fermo a giocarci leccandolo e mordicchiandolo, scese ancor più in basso fece divaricare le gambe a Hermione, per poi portarsi sul sesso della ragazza, che adesso iniziava ad assumere un'aria imbarazzata. Harry le lanciò un sorriso rassicurante, poi iniziò ad accarezzare dolcemente il sesso, ne gustò la sericità e il calore lambì prima l'esterno, e poi piano piano fece scivolare un dito all'interno, la sentì sussultare, ma percepì anche il suo grembo palpitare e delle stille di umido, fece scorrere delicatamente il dito dentro di lei fino a trovare la barriera dell'imene, tornò indietro e la pompò piano per qualche minuto, aumentandone l'eccitazione resa nota, oltre che dal bagnarsi del sesso, anche dai gemiti di Hermione. Harry fece risalire il dito fino al clitoride che fece uscire dal suo cappuccio, iniziò a strofinarlo dolcemente, senti un singulto come se Hermione stesse trattenendo il respiro poi la ragazza si lasciò andare ad un urlo liberatorio, mentre Harry imperterrito continuava a stimolarla per farle godere a pieno l'orgasmo, continuò finché non fu calma poi si riportò sul volto della ragazza e la baciò, ma la mano non lasciò il sesso continuando la sua opera di stimolazione. Continuò a baciare e carezzare il volto di Hermione, senza mai interrompere il massaggio al sesso. Quando l'eccitazione tornò a salire Harry si posizionò su di lei penetrò leggermente e si fermò, la guardò negli occhi lei annui, e lui diede un'unica spinta violenta lacerando la tenue barriera, un gemito di dolore venne da Hermione, iniziò a muoversi prima delicatamente poi sempre più forte cercando di instaurare un buon ritmo con la ragazza anche se era difficile, dato che si muoveva scomposta, ma Harry in quei mesi aveva fatto pratica, e riuscì ad instaurare un buon ritmo, questo fece aumentare i gemiti e i sospiri di lei, che ha un certo punto chiuse gli occhi ma

-Guardami Herm guardami- detto con voce roca e sensuale da Harry le fece riaprire rapidamente gli occhi e si ritrovò a fissare un oceano verde. Il ragazzo spingeva in lei ed ad ogni spinta sentiva sensazioni fortissime pervaderla. Anche Harry era eccitato come mai l'era stato, era assolutamente diverso da tutti i suoi rapporti precedenti. Continuarono ad amarsi con passione, che dimostravano baciandosi e guardandosi sempre fissi negli occhi, fu in quegli occhi nocciola che Harry vide nascere l'orgasmo di Hermione che si lascio andare con un urlo liberatorio, mentre anche Harry raggiunse l'apice del piacere stimolato dalle fortissime contrazioni dell'orgasmo di Hermione.

Harry si accasciò ansimante affianco a Hermione e poi le diede un bacio, anche se molto breve, erano entrambi con il fiato corto.

-È stato bellissimo Harry, un qualcosa di indescrivibile-.

-Anche per me, Ti amo Herm-

-Ti amo Harry-

La mattina dopo Harry e Hermione si svegliarono tardi, erano le undici passate, ma a loro non interessava, ripresero a baciarsi dolcemente per finire a fare di nuovo l'amore. Si lavarono insieme sotto la doccia, anche se più che lavarsi fu una nuova sezioni di pomiciamento e poi andarono verso la sala grande dato che ormai era ora di pranzo. Quando entrarono molte teste si girarono ad osservarli, anche Silente, che con uno sguardo furbo, mise un braccio sulla spalla della McGranitt dicendole di lasciar stare. E tutto il tavolo di grifondoro in particolare Ron e Ginny, che anche se sofferenti, furono felici di rivedere i loro amati sereni e felici. Harry e Hermione si sedettero ai primi posti liberi che trovarono e presero a mangiare. Erano un po' in imbarazzo, sentendosi osservati, inoltre era successo tutto così rapidamente che non sapevano come comportarsi. Mentre erano a metà del pasto, due oscure presenze si manifestarono alle spalle della nuova coppia .

-Harry Hermione, dove eravate finiti? Sapete che nessuno vi ha visto da ieri sera? uno si poteva anche preoccupare- disse Calì alle spalle di Hermione.

-Specie quando saltate la lezione e la McGranitt vi fa cercare ovunque senza successo! Sai Harry è stato molto imbarazzante, quando la McGranitt ci ha chiesto dov'è il tuo scannatoio!- Continuò Lavanda alle spalle di Harry.

Sia Harry che Hermione erano diventati bordò per la gioia del tavolo di Grifondoro.

-Quindi caro Harry per farti perdonare ci devi delle informazioni- terminò Calì.

Harry ingoiò a vuoto, dare delle informazione a Calì e Lavanda significava dirle a tutta Hogwarts.

-Che informazioni?-

-Con Hermione è una cosa seria?-

Il ragazzo guardo la donna che amava e -Si! Seria molto seria-

-Yeah!- esclamò Lavanda per poi correre al tavolo dei corvonero -Lisa ho vinto io, mi devi 30 galeoni-.

Harry guardò sconcertato Calì

-Ha scommesso che ti saresti accasato prima delle vacanze natalizie-.

Harry era ancor più sconcertato, quando senti una risatella. Si girò e vide Hermione che cercava di trattenersi, ma con scarsi risultati ed, infatti, scoppiò a ridere seguita dal tavolo di Grifondoro.

-Harry ... la tua faccia ... era troppo ... buffa- disse la mora mentre continuava a ridere.

Harry divenne bordò ma poi anche lui si unì alla risata.

Quando le risate si erano un po' acquietate si riavvicinò Lavanda tutta felice si fermò come se stesse pensando a qualcosa poi rivolgendosi a Hermione

-Quindi tu e Ron vi siete lasciati?-

-Certo perché?-

-Quindi lui è disponibile, è una preda per le ragazze di Hogwarts-.

-Si- ammise candidamente Hermione

Una nuova risatella si propagò per il tavolo di grifondoro, mentre Ron arrossiva di brutto.

Lavanda si girò e corse di nuovo verso il tavolo di corvonero -LISA! LISA! Trenta Galeoni che Ronald Weasley è accasato entro San Valentino-.

L'intera sala grande esplose in una risata collettiva, mentre Ron si rifugiava sotto il tavolino. Anche se c'era una ragazza, che dal tavolo di serpeverde, ammirava il bel rosso ghignando, mentre gli occhi scuri non promettevano niente di buono.

-Weasley sarai mio! Parola di Pansy Parkinson-.

Qualcuno la sentì

-Pansy chi ti interessa? Lenticchia o la Sorellina?- disse una voce strascicata a suo fianco, la ragazza si girò verso il ragazzo biondo a suo fianco

-Sai Draco non vorrei distruggere le tue illusioni, ma non è vero che tutte le donne sono lesbiche-

-Meglio così. Quindi ti interessa lenticchia?-

-Non chiamarlo così- disse secca la ragazza -Non voglio avere problemi per colpa tua-.

-Non preoccuparti a me interessa la piccola Weasley-.

-Un Malfoy con una babbanofila?-

-Sarà anche una babbanofila ma ha un corpicino niente male, inoltre sono sicuro che non le interesserebbero solo i soldi dei Malfoy-

Intanto la sala grande si stava svuotando Harry e Hermione si erano trattenuti un attimo, si erano avvicinati a Ron e Ginny.

-Ciao Ron- disse Harry piano come se avesse paura della reazione del rosso.

Ron si avvicinò lo abbracciò e gli sussurrò all'orecchio

-Falla soffrire ancora e rimpiangerai Voldemort-.

Harry lo guardò e si limitò ad annuire.

Anche Hermione si avvicinò a Ginny

-Scusami, sappi che non ho capito di amare Harry fino a ieri-.

-Fa nulla tanto lui aveva già scelto e poi meglio tu che un'altra-

Un -Uhm Uhm- venne a interrompere quel magico momento.

Harry si girò preoccupato pensando alla Umbridge, ma quello che vide fu peggio, era la professoressa McGranitt e sembrava incavolata nera!

-Signor Potter Signorina Granger, che onore aver qui- fece sarcastica -Sareste così gentili da seguirmi nel mio ufficio?-

Si girò e lasciò la sala. Harry guardò Hermione che gli sorrise di rimando, anche lui sorrise, qualsiasi punizione la McGranitt gli avrebbe dato non gli importava, stava con Hermione e questo gli bastava. Si presero per mano e seguirono la Prof.


End file.
